Breakaway
by Ava Nova
Summary: Complete! Vickie, Plato, Quaxo, Jemima, Tumble, Etcetera, Pounce and Electra all have dreams, and they fulfill them. Rated T just in case. R
1. Victoria and Plato

**A/N: Okay, so I made this video based on the kittens and their dreams to the song 'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson, so now I've decided to do a chapter on each of the mini stories involved. This chapter will be on Victoria and Plato.**

**See the video here: http://www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=GC9SEl-NT6E**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Cats, would I be writing fanfiction about it?**

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

I was totally silent below the car, waiting in the pale moonlight. No sounds around me, total peace. Inside, I was in total turmoil. Why couldn't we just say something.

"Boo." A familiar voice whispered from behind me. I quickly whipped me head around to face Plato, his smiling face, perfect features. I frowned.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He whispered, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the main area.

"You _so_ did," I whispered back, poking him in the ribs, "you do the same thing every night."

"Touché." He laughed, finally sitting on a car tire near the junkyard fence. I sat on his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist. We sat silently, staring up at the stars, the beautiful moon Jemima loved so much.

"You love me, don't you Plato?" I said suddenly, surprising myself. Plato looked down, before kissing my forehead and replying, "I would climb to the moon and back for you, Vickie." I sighed happily.

"Mutual." He chuckled and rested his chin between my ears, flattening my headfur.

"It's just that…" he started, and I quickly finished, "You wish it didn't have to be a secret."

"I want everyone to know that I'm the one you love, that you chose me." He said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Stupid Jenny." I grumbled. Jennyanydots was my adoptive mother of sorts. And, unfortunately for both me and my love, she despised Plato with a passion. I looked back up to the stars, wondering.

"Do you ever think, way out there, there is another place with another two cats like us, looking up at the stars?" I whispered, my eyes never leaving the stars.

"Maybe. I just hope they don't have the same problems we do."

"Mutual."

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

"Where _have_ you been?" Jenny screeched, grabbing my shoulders as I walked through the door. I thought quickly, being that I was only caught rarely.

"Star gazing. They are so beautiful…" I trailed off, not thinking of stars, but of Plato.

"Nonsense! You were out with that... that _scum_, weren't you?" I gasped. It was so unlike Jenny to speak like this about anyone, even at least so abruptly.

"Jenny!" I gasped, hand over my heart.

"You were! He's no good for you, sweetheart, you need to find a good, dependable tom!" Jenny nodded, pushing me towards my bed.

"No!" I cried, struggling away from her and ripping her arms from me, "What right have you got to what I do with my life? You're not my mother, and we are in love! You love Skimble, don't you? Can you imagine being taken away from him! To be told he's _scum_?" I spat the final word like poison, and Jenny's eyes widened.

"I just don't trust him sweetheart. There's something about him that's… menacing…" She mumbled, lower lip trembling. I sighed, sitting on the ground beside where she had sunk to.

"I trust you, Jenny. You've taken care of me my whole life. But I just know he's the one. I've never met someone as caring as you before, but Plato... he gets really close to that. Just try being nice to him, please?" I widened my eyes innocently, before standing and leaving the den.

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

My conversations with Jenny had ended after that. I was mostly either too busy setting up or practicing for the ball, or she was avoiding me. I didn't mind – she needed to think. I just hoped it didn't last to long.

This year was the year of my mating dance, and I was worried. I would do anything to do it with Plato, but I was pretty sure Jenny and Jelly were trying to set me up with Misto. I shuddered inside. Misto was like my brother, not like a mate! And Plato would be heartbroken.

"Hey." I jumped and squealed, Plato grabbing my shoulders from behind.

"Must you scare me every time me meet?" I hissed, trying to smooth my puffed fur.

"I wanted to talk to you about the ball." Plato said.

"Plato, I know I have to do the mating dance, and I don't know --"

"Wait, hear me out. I will do that mating dance with you, and if they don't agree they'll have to just live with it." I looked up at him in amazement. He was willing to do that for me?

"… you love me, don't you Vicky?" He murmured, copying my words many nights before.

"I would climb to the moon and back." I breathed back, smiling despite myself.

"Plato! Come help with this!" Alonzo called, and Plato turned to help the toms move a large bicycle out of the main area.

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

The ball was going fantastically – Misto and Tumble had an excellent dance, and Etcetera had successfully proved herself, and until now I had almost forgotten when was going on. Then everyone moved away and I shied into the middle, nervous and afraid. What if he chickened out? What if I was alone?

I left my head down, until I saw a figure moving towards me – Plato!

He rubbed his head against me and I jumped back instinctively, and heard a collective gasp from the older stopped for a moment.

"_Just do it!_" Etcetera hissed, earning a smack over the head from Jemima. I walked closer to Plato and we started the mating dance. I was lifted into the air, my feelings soaring. I could see a face across from me, and I felt I could touch the sky.

Jenny was smiling.

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

**A/N: Tada! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon! (and yes, I know I should be working on Autumn Leaf but I'm stuck! ********)**


	2. Quaxo

**A/N: And I'm back! I want to get this story done fast so I can focus on An Autumn Leaf.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned CATS would I be writing fanfiction?**

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

The silence around me was broken by hushed whispering. I turned quickly to see a whispering Plato and Victoria. I quickly moved away, to a more deserted part of the junkyard. Hopefully this would be a good year for them.

Breathing slowly, my tail flicking across the ground, I tried to control myself.

"Calm down, Quaxo. You can do this." I aimed at the top hat across the yard, and tried to shoot lighting at it. I heard the crack, saw the light, but the crashing of metal surprised me and I fell backwards. The oven next to it was black and smoking. I cringed, before standing and trying again. I held the lightning in my hand, staring at the hat like it had legs. I moved my arm back, ready to throw.

"What are you doing?" I heard a sarcastic voice. I jumped, letting the lightning go and turning, frightened.

"Tugger!" I hissed. He wasn't looking at me.

"You hit it." He said and I turned back. The hat was tipped over, but what surprised me was what was in it.

A small, brown kitten stumbled from the hat, mewling pitifully. I ran up to the hat, looking inside. Tugger swaggered behind me.

"The incredible Quaxo, pulling seven kittens out of a hat. Well done." Tugger said sarcastically.

"Now is not the time, Tugger!" I hyperventilated, watching as two white kittens followed the first, "What am I going to do with seven kittens?" Tugger shrugged.

"Just send them back where they came from." Tugger said. I flinched.

"I don't even know how they got here! I can't just _kill _them!" Tugger sighed.

"Dude, if you got them here, you obviously have the power to send them back. Just stop worrying and _try_. I don't want to be here all night. Places to go, queens to see…" he mumbled, and I sighed. I picked up each kitten delicately and placed them in the hat, careful not to hurt them. They mewled and screeched, and as Tugger and I stood back I felt bad for them.

"Maybe if I try…" I mumbled. Tugger raised a brow at me as I summoned the lightning again, almost untrustworthy of myself.

"Presto!" I breathed, shooting the lightning over. The hat flew backwards, hitting the scorched oven. It was empty. I smiled, ecstatic. It worked!

"Quaxo! What did you just do?" Munkustrap! He had patrol tonight, didn't he?

"Oh um, Munk.. I.. erh…" I stumbled over my words, before Tugger jumped in front of me.

"Magical Mister Mistoffelees here was showing me some of the magic he would be doing at this year's Ball." I looked up to him, mouthing 'what?'

"Tugger, you should know we don't believe in magic here. It's dangerous, and usually evil." Munkustrap said, sending a glance my way.

"You really think pipsqueak here is some Macavity clone?" Tugger said, making the silver tabby and I flinch. Tugger swaggered off, probably to meet a queen, and Munkustrap sent one last warning look my way before continueing his patrol.

"The Magical Mister Mistoffelees." I whispered to myself. It almost rolled off your tongue.

I liked it.

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

"Tugger, I'm not sure I should do this. Imagine how angry Munkustrap might be." I said, the lightning sitting in my paw evaporating.

"I have not spend the last week helping you with your powers just for you to chicken out. You're a Jellicle! Show some bravery! _Prove _you can use magic for good!" It was almost strange, hearing Tugger speak so thoughtfully, and with heart. I nodded, and he swaggered off, only to the excited squeals of Etcetera. I had a new name, and I had even learnt to make my coat light up! I don't know what exactly will happen, but all the same I can't wait.

"Hey Quaxo!" Pounce said, jumping in. I smiled, happy to see my friend.

"What's up, Pounce?"

"Well, I want to do something at the ball, something that will make everyone say 'maybe this kit _can _do something'. You got any ideas?" Pounce asked. He seemed to genuinely want this. I sighed and shook my head.

"Sorry, I don't know. I've got my own surprises to worry about." I apologized.

"Hey, what surprise?" he asked, grinning. I chuckled.

"Would it be a surprise if I told you?"

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

Well, Pounce pulled it off alright, and Etcetera proved to be quite a flyer. Plato and Victoria did the mating dance, something I didn't really see coming – and then Macavity stole Old Deuteronomy.

"Hey, Misto." It was Tugger.

"Misto?" I questioned? He shrugged.

"You can save him! Use your super awesome powers!" I could have hit him then. He managed to not only overrate me, but make me sound like a superhero aswell.

"I'm not the Rumpus Cat, Tugger."

"Don't worry! I've been working on your song. All you have to do is throw some lightning around, dance a bit, then use your magic to bring Old Man back." As usual, Tugger had no respect for his father. I sighed.

"Fine. I'll set up my coat and be right out." Tugger grinned and jumped up, just in time to shout "You ought to ask the Magical Mister Mistoffelees, the original Conjuring Cat…"

Out of breath and nervous, with Cassandra – my assistant for the night – under the red sheet, I waved my hands over it. Everyone was waiting anxiously, Tugger with two kittens wrapped around him.

'_Don't screw up now.' _I thought to myself, grabbing the blanket and drawing it away. I heard gasps, and turned away, afraid to look. Then, Tugger's voice – softer now – broke through the silence.

"Oh, well, I never, was there ever a cat so clever as Magical Mister Mistoffelees…" I grinned and turned, seeing the familiar face of our leader. I had done it! The tribe was chanting my song, grinning and smiling. I had done it! A familiar face floated through the crowd, not scowling or upset, but celebrating the return of his father. He turned to me.

Munkustrap was smiling.

**A/N: I'm planning on all these chapters ending with "someone was smiling." Because it just makes everything happy. I don't like how small all the parts were, though. Review!**


	3. Jemima

**A/N: Getting these up pretty quick! Guess who this one is on!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned CATS, would I be writing fanfiction about it?**

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

"Just sit here, Jemmie, the grownups have to talk." My mother said, ruffling my head fur and making her way over to the group of Jellicles setting up the ball. I was so tired of this!

"I'm not a baby." I mumbled, looking up to the TSE1. It was so high up… the chair behind it was higher, but far too high for me. I turned to look at my mother, still busily chatting away. They trusted me, of course. I'm sweet, little, innocent Jemima. And it's all I ever will be.

I turned and glided over towards the TSE1, grabbed the bumper and hoisted myself up, the rusted metal feeling strange against my paws. I took a breath. A little more…

Another few steps, and my hands could reach the top of the car. I was so close!

"Jemima! Get down from there! You'll get hurt!" My mother yelled from across the yard.

"Nonsense, I'm not a baby! I'll be fine, Ma!" I yelled back, moving to hoist myself up. Suddenly a silver blur grabbed my around the waist and dragged me over to Jenny's den, barely avoiding a fuming Victoria. I watched after her in confusion as my father dragged me in.

"Jenny, can you watch Jemima? She's getting into all sorts of trouble…" Munkustrap said, to a surprisingly silent Jenny. She turned and noticed me.

"Jemima? Oh no, couldn't be! She's the sweetest little dear, wouldn't hurt a fly…" I sighed.

"I'm right here, you know. I'm not stupid." Munkustrap just sighed, motioning to my mother outside that I was alright.

"If I find you climbing again you're in deep trouble, missy. Got that?" I nodded, glumly.

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

The moon was just starting to rise and things were getting more rushed. Suddenly Pouncival burst through the door in his usual fashion, before chuckling his way over to me. Jenny scowled and tried to shoo him.

"I don't need any more ruffians in here, shoo!" Pouncival rolled his eyes.

"Really, Jenny, I think we're old enough for us to be treated to at least a civil conversation." Jenny, eyes wide, seemed truly concerned at Pouncival's sincerity.

"Well, alright then… careful now." She said, walking off dazedly. Pouncival smirked.

"Works every time." He moved over and sat next to me, looking through the hole in the roof of Jenny's den up at the night sky with me.

"Hey Jemmie, I want to do something special this year, you have any ideas?" The moon, in all it's pale beauty, had captivated me, so I just said the first decent thing that came to mind.

"Touch the sky, Pouncival."

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

Everyone sang and danced happily, and some of the kittens had their surprises… Victoria and Plato mated!

I continued to stare up at the moon every now and again. It captivated me so, but it didn't seem natural…

And then Grizabella arrived. We all ran off, of course, only coming back when we were sure she was gone. I felt the strange urge to sit near Coricopat and Tantomile, so I did. Still a safe distance away of course. Demeter stood guardedly nearby. Old Deuteronomy, our beloved leader, began to sing.

"_The moments of happiness,_

_We had the experience, but missed the meaning…" _

As he went on, some faces screwed up in confusion, other just concentrating and trying to understand. I'm even sure that Ma and Pa didn't understand. Suddenly, staring to the moon, a new song almost flew into my head. It sounded so sweet, and… it was the Moments of Happiness, in simpler terms. Terms they could understand. Coricopat and Tantomile helped me up, seemingly seeing what I had to say.

"_Moonlight,_

_Turn your face to the moonlight,_

_Let your memory lead you,_

_Open up, enter in._

_If you find there_

_The meaning of what happiness is_

_Then a new life will begin."_

Everyone repeated my words, some people feeling that they now understood. Ma and Pa looked happy enough, but even I could tell they thought it was just a stroke of luck.

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

After Mistoffelees left, I stood atop the TSE1 – unstopped this time – to sing.

"_Daylight,_

_See the dew on a sunflower_

_And a rose that is fading_

_Roses wither away_

_Like the sunflower_

_I yearn to turn my face to the dawn_

_I am waiting for the day."_

But, Grizabella returned. You probably don't know this, but I have a deep feeling of sadness and pity for her. Everyone turned their backs to her as I lay on the TSE1, and she sang her sad song. It broke my heart, especially when she fell to the ground, exhausted. I slowly stood, the moon above me, so close I could touch it, and sang.

"_Sunlight through the trees in summer,_

_Endless masquerading," _Grizabella raised herself, but didn't look my way. She thought I was an angel!

"_Like a flower as the dawn is breaking," _Grizabella sang with me, before continuing her song emotionally. Everyone had turned back to face her, except for one, who had their gaze aimed at me. I took one look away from the moon and I was elated.

Mother was smiling.

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

**A/N: Mwuhahaha! I think that chapter was too short. ******** Aww. Read and Review!**


	4. Tumblebrutus

**A/N: Next chapter already! I am rather proud myself.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned CATS, would I be writing fanfiction about it?**

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

"Hahaha! What was that?" Alonzo laughed and I did three consecutive back flips. _Three._ And he _laughed._ What is with this guy?

"It was a back flip… duh." I said, raising a brow in his direction as the black and white tom sauntered in my direction, the mid-afternoon sun glinting off his coat. Everyone was clean for the ball.

"You should know by now that no one here cares. We're dancers. That isn't a dance." Alonzo pointed out.

"Well, yes, but I'm sure I have potential…"

"Don't bother yourself Tumble. Just go join a circus or something." I sighed. As per usual, any display of my acrobatic talent without any dancing or singing was laughed at. I couldn't figure out why – Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer used it in their song!

… oh right, song. Hmm. Maybe I could just… prove them wrong. But how?

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

"Yo, Tumble old buddy, whattup?" Pounce skipped up to me. I was pulled from my train of thought, glad for the interruption. Pouncival had apparently been bothering people all day.

"Here to ask for ideas?" I said as he opened his mouth.

"How did you know?" He said. I just raised a brow. News travels fast around here.

"Erh... well... yeah. Ideas?" He asked sheepishly. I shook my head.

"I don't even have enough ideas for myself." I looked up, searching for an answer. The pale, Jellicle moon beginning to rise sparked a thought.

"How about you ask Jemima? She's pretty smart." I told him, and he grinned, and ran off. A few seconds later he came speeding around the corner.

"Where's she again?" I half sighed, half chuckled and directed him to Jenny's den. After he sped off a second time, I knew I had my idea.

I think it was about time I got some help, though.

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

Quaxo and Alonzo had started their dance part, and I knew this was my time to join in. But… I was finally setting my plan into action. Instead of running in, as I was meant to… I flipped. And it was **awesome.**

Alonzo didn't look too happy though. He pulled this weird pose and shook his head. Just for fun, I copied him. Then Quaxo joined in and we all continued with the dance. Pounce joined in – he did well on his plan, by the way – and Alonzo ran off with Cassandra. I had managed to incorporate my acrobatics well within the ball, and no one seemed to annoyed.

I know I was happy.

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

Macavity! He had taken our leader, and now had the nerve to sneak back in dressed as him?

Munkustrap and Alonzo had been beaten after a long battle, and soon Mungojerrie, Jellylorum, some of the other toms and I were fighting Macavity. He took a swing at me, but I jumped, flipped around him and kicked him in the back, nearer to Jelly and Mungo, who swung at him. Jellylorum knicked him, and he didn't look too happy. He shorted out the power.

Pouncival found a torch, and while everyone was sad and morose, I found the time to send a look over at Alonzo, who was having his wounds cleaned by Cassandra, his new mate. He was barely sitting up, but Munkustrap was worse. While I'm sure everyone else noticed the appearance of Tugger, Alonzo and I were staring at each other, almost waiting for the other to crack.

I couldn't figure out why, but I was almost expected something from him. I turned away from only a moment, and when I turned back, I knew I was finally accepted.

Alonzo was smiling.

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

**A/N: Are my chapters getting smaller? I had so much trouble with this one… I never really thought Tumble's story out fully. Pouncival shows up a lot, because I'm trying to incorporate later chapters in. (the only one I have figured out is Pouncival's :p)**


	5. Etcetera

**A/N: I think I'm doing these in gender order… anyone else notice that? Dedicated to my awesome reviewers… oh right, I DON'T FREAKING HAVE ANY!!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned CATS, would I be writing fanfiction about it?**

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

My dream tom walked away from the main area and I sighed. He was disappearing a lot recently, ever since I found that burnt oven…

I lay on my back and looked up. Back when Grizabella was with us she used to be awesome on the trapeze, or something. I wasn't really listening when Gus told us about it, I just wanted to know what that old thing was there for.

"Hey Sweetheart, what's going on?" Jellylorum asked, coming to sit by me.

"I want to learn to fly trapeze." I said, completely truthful. It looked cool.

"What? Oh, sweetheart, that won't make Tugger like you…" She started slowly. I shot up, ears perked upwards.

"Why is it that whenever I say I want something, everyone assumes it has to do with Tugger?" I screeched.

Okay, so maybe it was true most of the time, but this time it wasn't! I hadn't thought about him for a whole two minutes! Not about his mane, or his belt, or how funny he is…

I shook my head, stood and stormed off. I was going to do this.

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

You know, it's actually a lot harder than just swinging. You have to be really strong.

I had spent a _long _time practicing, more than I ever do on anything. I was quite proud of myself.

Bombalurina, someone I used to think of as competition, likes to come and watch me fall. She thinks it's stupid.

She thinks I'm still after Tugger.

I wanted to prove I was more than that. I AM more than that. I even made a promise to myself I wouldn't think of him while I was practicing, and so I got better. Bomba slowly showed up less and less, as I fell less and less, until she just stopped showing. That may have something to do with the fact that the ball was coming up.

My excellent, super special awesome plan was set on this night, when the Jellicle moon was high and everyone would see me fly.

I had asked Munkustrap about it, if I could do it. It was a line in one of our songs, for Bast's sake!

He said yes, of course, I'm just so adorable. But then, he also laughed. A lot. It's really rather infuriating. I was practicing one last time, waiting for the moon to rise. Pouncival ran to the ground below my spot, and opened his mouth to yell.

"Don't know don't care!" I yelled, before he could utter a syllable. He just muttered something and stalked off, and I smirked. Score one for Cettie.

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

Okay, okay ,okay, okay, calm down, calm down….

I CAN'T CALM DOWN!

I was about to swing – without a safety net or a blanket – over the heads of everyone I knew! Eep!

I waited for my line to come, glad for the – if slight – distraction.

"_Are you mean loike a minx?"_

"_Are you lean loike a lynx?" _My turn!

"Are you keen to be seen when you're smelling a rat?" Whew! I think I did pretty well. No mistakes, no stuttering... whew! Okay, okay, okay, nearly there…. The line!

Hands at shoulder width, strong grip, steady aim… ooohhh... GO!

I swung of the ledge, feeling the icy cold of freefall before I was swung about the group like a bird, and after I few moments I swung back, feet hitting the solid pile. I breathed a sigh of relief. One down! I swung again, and one I reached a full arc I dropped into the arms of Asparagus, who I thanked. (And don't even THINK that way, he's my uncle.)

I had made it. And surprisingly, not a single thought of whether Tugger saw me passed through my mind.

Jellylorum nuzzled my cheek as she passed, and on my way to the triangle formation I passed a red blur, who stopped by me for only a second to pass on a silent message.

Bombalurina was smiling.

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

**A/N: Phwew! Another chapter down! (I actually planned to do this tomorrow, but I couldn't stop writing!) Read and Review!**


	6. Pouncival

**A/N: I have reviewers! And they review, and it's happy… yeah. And now, the chapter on the tom bothering EVERYONE….**

**PlatoLuvr-08: I want to do one chapter on each of the characters, so I won't be doing another one on Victoria and Plato. If you really want I'll write you a different story all about the two… (I'm not really big on writing Vic/Plato stories, but if you review again I won't mind!)**

**Musicgal3: Ahh! You read my story! You have to be, like, my best reviewer. You're loved ^_^ *hands a Super Happy Candy Cookie***

**Disclaimer: If I owned CATS, would I be writing fanfiction about it?**

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

"Hey, dad, I want to help!" As usual, he just sighed.

"Pounce, we're fine, really. Why don't you just go play… and.. stay out of trouble." He never had this problem with my cousin, Etcetera. She never wanted to help.

"But dad, you can trust me --"

"Pounce… I can't. Sorry son." Asparagus sighed, walking off. As usual. What about me made me totally untrustworthy?

I mean, I'm a kitten! I'm allowed to have fun! But _no, _it's either full responsibility or none. There was that time, a few months back, when Pouncival had been cornered by some street cats…

"_he-hey! Leave me alone!" A shivering Pouncival stuttered, and the lead cat laughed. His dark, shaggy fur ruffled as he moved._

"_You're useless. You'll never amount to anything. I've seen you – you fall off everything. You couldn't get a queen if your life depended on it!" The tom laughed, his lackey's laughing with him. Unshed tears welled in Pouncival's eyes as the three cats approached, claws out, angry looks on their faces…_

_A mottled blur flew over a pile of junk, slamming into the lead cat. The other two scampered quickly, not even checking to see what was attacking._

"_You leave my son alone!" Asparagus hissed, claws out, fur puffed. For a moment the street cat stood still, staring off. He then hissed and ran._

"_You alright son? They didn't hurt you?" Asparagus said, leaning close to his son, his fur deflating. Pouncival nodded, glad he wasn't hurt. Only one thought ran through his mind._

'_Were they right?'_

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

I jumped down off a small pile of garbage, towards Quaxo. I didn't talk to him alone much, but he seemed pretty cool.

"Hey Quaxo!" I yelled as I jumped down, grinning. He seemed to snap out of a train of thought, turning to me.

"What's up, Pounce?"

"Well, I want to do something at the ball, something that will make everyone say 'maybe this kit _can _do something'. You got any ideas?" I asked. After a moment he sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry, I don't know. I've got my own surprises to worry about." He apologized.

"Hey, what surprise?" I asked, grinning. Surprises were always great fun, and it certainly wasn't often we got a surprise from Quaxo. He seemed smart, but also pretty nervous. He preferred to hang out on his own. He chuckled, and I turned my head to the side.

"Would it be a surprise if I told you?"

Bast! One down, three to go.

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

I don't know what Etcetera _was _doing, but it involved the ball and some gnatty old trapeze. I wondered what she was doing. She was pretty high up, so once I slid over to where she was I opened my mouth to yell.

"Don't know don't care!" She screamed down at me, seeming pretty… tied up. I crinkled my nose.

"Stupid Cettie, doesn't even know what I wanted…" I mumbled.

I could just _hear_ her smirking.

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

"Yo, Tumble old buddy, whattup?" I cried, joining my good friend. He seemed to be snapped out of a train of thought too. What's with everyone and this… thinking?

"Here to ask for ideas?" He said, just as I began to talk.

"How did you know?" I said. He just raised a brow at me. I grinned nervously.

"Erh... well... yeah. Ideas?" I asked sheepishly. He just shook his head.

"I don't even have enough ideas for myself." He replied, looking up. Maybe he was looking at the moon… I don't really care. Suddenly he looked back down at me.

"How about you ask Jemima? She's pretty smart." He told me. Geez, _this guy is smart_! (note my sarcasm.) I grinned and ran off, and about five steps after I rounded the corner I stopped. Where was she anyway. Running back sheepishly, I laughed out "Where's she again?" Tumble half sighed, half chuckled.

"She's in Jenny's den." I groaned in my head and sped off, over to Jenny's. Jemima was my last shot.

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

My little adventure really were piling up for the day. I passed an aggravated Munkustrap – a face I was used to – on my way into Jenny's den. I burst in dramatically, and almost instantly was shooed by a scowling Gumbie Cat.

"I don't need any more ruffians in here, shoo!" I rolled my eyes.

"Really, Jenny, I think we're old enough for us to be treated to at least a civil conversation." Sincerity. Dig it.

"Well, alright then… careful now." She said, walking off dazedly. I smirked.

"Works every time." I moved over and sat next to Jemima, who was looking through the hole in the roof of Jenny's den up at the night sky. I copied her, looking at the many small stars. Little people, trying to size up to the moon.

"Hey Jemmie, I want to do something special this year, you have any ideas?" I was still watching the sky, not bothering to look. _Please _let her have an idea.

"Touch the sky, Pouncival."

I suddenly decided I like this kit.

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

Skimbleshanks had jumped up, doing his weird sniffing thing. What is _with _that anyway? Oh right, my turn.

I had looked for the highest part of the junkyard – the rocking chair atop a junk pile, near the TSE1 – and had practiced climbing it. On my qeue I ran up it as fast as I could, resting precariously on top. I looked about, the world at my fingertips, so close I felt I could reach out and grab a star in my paw. The cold wind whipped through my fur.

And I was loving it. A few quiet gasps could be heard, and one Jelly saying 'Get down from there boy!' I just laughed silently. Across the yard, hidden in the shadows, were two glowing golden eyes.

And one happy Asparagus smile.

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

**A/N: I ended it with a different line! HA! I win. Read and Review please, I'd love to know what you think.**


	7. Electra

**A/N: *Sniffle* last chapter! I'm really happy with this story (Pouncival's chapter was over 1000 words!) And I almost don't want it to end. But at least I'm getting over my little bit of writer's block! I'll work on The Autumn Leaf when I have time.**

**Yes, this chapter will contradict what the video told us – I'll have Electra doing things she didn't do in the video. I've tried to stay as close to what really happened as possible, but Ellie needs some love. ^_^**

**Musicgal3: I know. I see Pounce like that annoying little brother you secretly love because he's adorable, but hate half the time because… he's annoying. :p**

**Disclaimer: If I owned CATS, would I be writing fanfiction about it?**

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

Jostling, busting, Pouncival running from one side of the junkyard to the other…

I knew what he was doing… but why didn't he ask me? As usual, I was just forgotten.

I stood, stretching from my afternoon nap.

"Hi Jelly." I said, picking up an old cardboard box full of lights next to Jellylorum and moving to set them up.

"Oh, dear! Where did the lights go?" Jelly cried. I sighed.

"I have them Jelly!" I told her. She turned, startled.

"Oh, sweetheart, I didn't see you there. Warn me next time." She said, hand over her heart.

"I did." I mumbled, attaching some lights to a post. I'm tired of this! Constantly being on the sidelines, the forgotten one! I have one line this year! ONE! And after that.. it's like I'm just there to make everyone else look better.

And it sickens me.

I'm an intelligent cat, that's obvious enough. I couldn't hold a civilized conversation with many of the kittens my age, if they ever did stop to notice I was there, and I was alive.

I wasn't _completely _ignored, no. People still talked to me – granted me the thrill of being noticed. But as I grew older I got noticed less and less. They didn't have time for me around the others – Victoria the dancer, Jemima the singer, Pouncival the funny one, Tumble the acrobatic one, Etcetera the hyper one. I was just Electra. Or even sometimes, on the rare occasion, my name was forgotten, or I was given the wrong name.

That hurts even more than being ignored.

I'm not worth remembering.

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

"I'm thinking I want to explore the world."

I don't know what spurred this on – I almost blurted it out. It did sound good to me – but the reaction I got I didn't expect.

"_What?" _

'Oh, so you were actually _listening_.' I thought to myself, but refrained. I only nodded. Jellylorum didn't look to pleased.

"But honey, we need you here --" I laughed sarcastically.

"You don't need me here. I could go to the beach, or the mountains, or across the world, and you would all be just fine without me." I spat.

"Now you know that's not true!" Jelly's tone and heightened just a bit. I stood, tail swishing across the ground angrily.

"How would you know? This is the longest conversation I've had with you since I first learnt to talk!" I hissed, stalking from the den.

I know it was irrational, but it hurt. How could she say she knew me? She didn't know me.

I thought of visiting Jennyanydots – but I knew she had Jemima with her. It's nothing horrible – I quite enjoy Jemima's company, the most literate and well-spoken of our age group besides me – but she often stole center stage, leaving no room for those like me. I did catch a few words as I passed by though.

"_Touch the sky, Pouncival."_

I knew she was giving this advice to Pounce, but it felt like it was made for me; like she was secretly speaking directly to me, giving me advice. I looked quickly up to the sky – the moon was rising – the ball would be soon.

I still had time.

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

The ball so far had been quite fun. I took some moments to add little extra bits – to sing a bit louder, to dance a little longer. I was enjoying myself. There was something in the air tonight – like everyone had something special.

Pouncival and Etcetera – well they really showed they had talent.

Etcetera was almost as good as Grizabella on the trapeze, maybe better, I had heard. She could glide like she was flying, completely carefree.

Pouncival reached the highest part of the junkyard, and proved to be quite the climber. It completely contradicted our image of him as clumsy, and I could tell some of the tribe had started changing their thoughts on the rest of him, too.

Tumblebrutus, Alonzo and Quaxo had started the classical part of the Jellicle Ball earlier; Tumble incorporated his acrobatics quite well. Alonzo made a little fuss, but they all got through it quite well. I could tell Alonzo was at least a little proud of Tumble's resourcefulness.

Plato and Victoria – this really surprised us. It was obvious Jennyanydots didn't like dear Plato, but no one could see the absolute love and devotion they had for each other until tonight. It made your heart soar for them.

And now – it would be my turn. As the music sped up and moved into a catchy, fast beat, I danced, better than I can say I ever have before. I was up front, near Quaxo.

We took turns to dance, and when it was the queen's turn I was up near the front with Rumpleteazer and Victoria. I had talked with her earlier, and she had decided to allow me to lead the dance – as a true criminal, she had asked for something in return, of course. One dance for me, one shiny new collar for Rumpleteazer. Hm.

I could tell some eyes were on my, and a slight nervousness rested in my stomach, but I was doing fine. In fact, some people were happy for me, from the looked on their faces. Once I ran off the 'dance floor' I looked around me. Etcetera flashed me a Jellicle equivalent of a thumbs-up – and as I searched all the faces I had studied for so long, one seemed to glow in particular.

Jellylorum was smiling.

_**.:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):. .:(*):.**_

**A/N: Oh, It's all over! (my first completed story that isn't a oneshot!)**


End file.
